No Way Out!
by satinkiss
Summary: This story is the next step in the their experiment gone wrong. Now that Haruhi's dept is 20 million she's decided to make the twin repay it. with their bodies heart blood, and souls! They say theres no way out once your in, but the twins plan to get out!
1. The Text

No Way Out

Chapter one

The text

Hikaru

It's early may. It's been three months since Haruhi apologized to Kaoru and I. Things at school have died down a little. No one knows that magazine belonged to us. A few people have harassed Haruhi, and I doubt that she'll ever be able to pay off that 20 million dept she now owes.

"She'll get over it." I told Kaoru. We where in the limo. We had just arrived at school. Kaoru and I walk towards the school. We both pass by Haruhi. I don't look at her, but Kaoru does. He tries to talk to her but she ignores him. I guess she was to busy with the girls who were calling her "Jack it" and asking her if she had recently had her 'happy happy, joy joy time.' Kaoru stood there watching. Haruhi gave Kaoru a death glare. Kaoru tensed.

"Why are you mad at Kaoru? It's not his fault you can't control yourself Haruhi!" said one of the girls who were teasing her. Haruhi gave a death glare to the girl, and then looked at me. I froze just like Kaoru did. Then she walk into the school. She was biting down on her lower lip. I guess she was trying to keep any smart remarks to herself, in hopes of not raising her dept. But just as she passed into the school I saw a small smug smile ease upon her face.

Kaoru, and I stand there for a second longer then we both walk inside the school, side by side. This happens almost every other day now. Kaoru would try to talk to Haruhi, but people would harass her, and she would get mad at us. And she wouldn't do anything but walk away. As a matter of fact she hadn't talked to us since that day she came over to our house to apologize. She always gave us the cold shoulder. Whatever like I said, she'll get over it.

Kaoru

Hikaru, and I walk into the classroom. Haruhi is already in her seat. Hikaru, and I take our seats on either side of hers. Since three months ago I haven't been comfortable about still sitting with her. Especially since she hates our guts.

'She'll get over it.' Hikaru keeps saying. But I know she won't. Hikaru knows she won't get over it too. He just says that because he thinks it will calm me down. But it just get's me more anxious.

After thirty minutes of being in class the bell finally rang. It was time for lunch. Hikaru, and I didn't go to lunch today. Because we could hear the other students teasing her as she walked toward the lunch room. So Hikaru, and I went to the library.

"She'll just take it out on you, if you try to help her out." Hikaru said.

"Isn't this where it all started?" Hikaru said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I guess so." I said. Hikaru eased closer to me. I looked down at the table. Hikaru slips his arm around my waist sliding my chair closer to his. Then he continued to slide me closer till we were sharing a seat. I still wasn't looking at him so he took his hand, and turned my face towards him, and he continued to slid his hand all the way down my neck. I kept my eyes down. He lifted my head up, and kissed me. His lips lingered, and when he went for a breath his lips never fully parted from mine.

"What's wrong Kaoru? Your usually more interment then this." he whispered in my ear. Before I had a chance to answer him, his phone went off.

The librarian motioned for him to take the call outside.

"I'll be back." he said.

Hikaru

Who the hell could be calling my phone while I'm in school? I open the phone, but it wasn't an incoming call, it was an incoming text message. I looked for the caller's name but it only said private number. It was a picture message. The options at the bottom of the screen were ignore, or open. I choose to open it. I mean, it did cause me to stop fondling my brother so this better be good! When the text message opens my face goes white. On my screen was a picture of a play toy magazine. MY play toy magazine! The text said:

She will no longer be fried in the place of you chickens! Everyone will know what you've done, and who you've abandoned for your own selfish need.

From: P.I.M.P

What the fuck was this? Who was this? I stood there wondering, I looked at the text message blankly. Who was P.I.M.P? I reply to the text message but it didn't go through. I tried again, and again, and on my final try my battery went dead. Damnit! I turn around to go inside the library, but I bump into Kaoru on the way in.

"Ouch!" Kaoru whispered. "Are you alright Hikaru? You were out there for a really long time."

"Yeah." I lied "Come on lets go." I said as I headed back inside the library.

"We have to go to class Hikaru, the bell rang didn't you hear it?" the bell rang!

"No I didn't." I said.

"But there was a bell right over your head, what did you mean you didn't-" I grab Kaoru by the wrist, and start dragging him to our next class. What am I going to do now?

Haruhi

"What's up jack it?" A boy from my fourth period said. I ignore him, and keep walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you fucking faggot!" he started to yell. All I had to do was get to my last class. I was down the hall from it. But there were to many people in the hall, and to many people staring at me. I started to run, I heard fast footsteps behind me, I turn my head, and see that the boy was chasing after me. I turn the corner, and run up the stairs. I lost the boy on the second flight of stairs, but still I keep running. I go up to the top of the school. I see the door leading to the roof, and I go out of it. I walk to the building railing, and look over it I see that I am way, way, way to high to survive if I were to fall off the roof. The thought runs through my head, and lean over the railing even more. I was to my waist. I wonder what would they write on my tombstone?

Here lies Jack it

A beloved girl/boy

Who was strange,

and love to grab woman,

and jack off to pictures of naked men.

Who was also the daughter/son

Of a transsexual.

R.I.P, Faggot

God's laughing at you now.

The world would probably be better off with out me. And for a moment I play with the thought in my head. But I can't, I just can't jump off the school roof. It would be to messy! I pull back from the rail, and slouch to the ground. I stared into space for a few minutes. When I snapped out of it, I pulled my phone out. It was twenty minutes past two. I was extremely late for my finale class of the day. It could have been the finale class of my life, I still couldn't face those people. It's been three months, and nothing's gotten better. My dad offered to come up to the school, but that would have made things worse. There was only one thing that would make me feel better. I go to my messages, and check for a reply, but I don't have any. But then again you only get reception in some of the parts of the school. The weirdest one is the library. Like why do you get reception inside the library, but not when your on the outside? This school is so fucking tipsy. But everyone should be in class, and you get perfect reception in those classrooms. I do the only thing that would pleas me, and take away the pain. I can't be ignored, and abused for long. I won't be ignored, and abuse!

Kaoru

We're in the middle of class and my cell phone goes off. Damn! I quickly take my phone out, and turn the ringer off. The teacher didn't notice, or turn around. I raise my hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yuri, may I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Yuri turns around, and nods his head at me. I get up, and walk out the room. I go to the bathroom down the hall, and open my phone. It's a text message. When I open it tears gather in my eyes, and blinded me. I let the tears fall as I let my self fall to the floor. On my screen was a picture of an abuse little girl, dead with a pack of rats eating at her body. The text message said.

Cindy was an abused child. Her parents raped her, and chopped her finger off every time she did something wrong. She didn't do anything wrong. This is Cindy she turned five two days ago, the police found her body two hours ago. Help stop abuse.

From: We care, do you?

That one always made me cry. I exit out of it, and go to the new one I just received in class. I open it, and my eyes almost pop out of my head! What the fuck. How! Why! Who? When! What the fuck! On my screen was a page of a play toy magazine, and then another, and another, and another, and another. I had five pictures of it. I had a picture of the cover too, and a close up of the cover reveal our address, and our last names. What the fuck! I slid back wards toward the wall. I tossed the phone across the bathroom. More tears came streaming down my face as more questions filled my mind. Does Hikaru know. Did this spread around the school yet, and who the hell is P.I.M.P?

Hikaru

The bell rings for everyone to go home. The host club is about to start. I have to find Kaoru. I check in the office, and in the nurses office. Then I remember that he said he was going to the bathroom. I check the bathroom on our fifth period's floor. He's in one of the stales. No one else is in the bathroom with him. I see his phone on the floor across the bathroom on the floor. I pick it up.

"Kaoru are you okay." I asked

"Yeah." He said as he came out of the stale. He looked like he had been crying.

"Awe, what's wrong Kaoru? Are you constipated?" I say in a sympathy voice as I pull him by his waist.

"No!" he said as he looked away. He blushing.

"It's okay you can tell me. That's what happens when you let your big brother ride it for three hours straight." I said smiling. Kaoru jumps away from me, embarrassed. How cute!

"That didn't happen." he said as he walked toward the sink.

"I know, it's because your scared you'll get pregnant, and you won't be able to explain to mom how you got pregnant." I said laughing as I opened his phone. It was already opened to his messages.

"Just think about it Kaoru, dad will be mad, and mom will be crying. Who knows what grandma will think!" I said laughing. I had opened one of his messages. I couldn't believe what I saw!

"Kaoru, is this why you were here so long! Who sent this to you!" Kaoru turned around towards me in alarm.

"Were you masturbating to this picture of this dead little girl?" Kaoru's body relaxed, and he went back to washing his hands.

"Damn your sick Kaoru!" I turn the phone side ways.

"Damn, at an angle she is pretty cute! You have got to send this to me!" I said laughing. I continue to flip through his messages, until something catches my eye. It was a picture of a naked man on top of another naked man. It was from play toy, I flipped through, and saw three more of them.

"Where'd you get these play toy pics? Kaoru?" I asked. He turned around towards me, in alarm once more. I flip on more time, and I see a close up of the entire magazine. The same picture I had gotten. What the hell! I look at the sender. It was from P.I.M.P! I look up to Kaoru. He was on the floor silently crying. I close the phone. I go to his side, and grab him in my arms.

"It all over!" He yelled, squirming in my arms. I hold on to him tighter.

"No it's not." I say quietly.

"Yes it is! Everyone will know that magazine wasn't Haruhi's. We'll end up just like her!" He yelled again.

"No we won't." I said quietly to him. I rock him back and forth. I open his cell, and call for our limo. I stand up with him in my arms. I walked him out of the bathroom.

"Come on Kaoru. We're going home." I said as we got out side.

"What about the club?" he said through a shaky voice.

"Not today Kaoru." I said as I put him in the limo. I have no idea what's was going to happen after this. But someone knew the truth, and they were out to get us.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW SQUAEL! PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT CHAPTER! BUT 8 OR 10 WOULD BE GREAT!


	2. PIMP

No Way Out

Chapter Two

Haruhi

I walk into the host club. A few people turn around, and stare at me. The others in the room go on about their business. I sit at my table and wait for my customers to come. I was surprised that I still had customers. But technically only some of the younger students made fun of me, and only a handful of kids my age made fun of me. But Kyoya, and Tamaki made it a rule that if any customers are caught spreading gossip of any of the members they would be banned from the club. A few were banned. But the other's are sneaky about it. I see my first five customers coming. Valkyrie Lane, Sakura Lane, Taki Lane, Rin Lane, and Takara Lane. They were sisters. They sit down at my table.

"Good morning ladies." I said.

"Good morning Haruhi." They said in unison.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because we saw that boy harassing you today, in the hall." Valkyrie said.

They saw that!

"And we also saw those girls calling you jack it." Rin said.

"You saw that." I said quietly to myself, looking down at my hands.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"And we think it's wrong!" Taki said.

"I'm glad you care, but it'll all blow over soon." I said, mostly reinsuring myself.

"It's been three months!" They said in unison, again.

"It's okay. Lets talk about something else." I said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Okay." They said in unison, again! But no one says anything. It just really quiet where we are. Everyone else was talking except for us. It was kind of awkward. We sat there like that for at least three minutes.

"Oh come on Haruhi!" Yelled Sakura. It startled me. Then the others started yelling too.

"You can't let them do this to you!" Yell Valkyrie.

"It's not fair!" Yelled Rin.

"It's inhuman treatment!" Yelled Taki.

"They act as if they've never done it before." Yelled Takara.

"Masturbating is perfectly normal!" They said in unison. More like yelled in unison! Everyone turned around, and stared at our table. It got quiet. But the Lane sister's continued to yell.

"You have to say no Haruhi!" Taki yelled.

"You can't let them treat you like this!" They said in unison.

"Uh!" I said stupidly. What I meant to say was. 'Shut the fuck up you idiots, everyone's staring!'

"Don't act like you didn't notice Haruhi!" Sakura yelled.

"Notice what." I said.

"That the entire school is harassing you!" they yelled in unison.

"Harassing!" I heard Tamaki say surprised. He was right behind me.

"Yes!" They said. I sink into my chair, and try to hide my face.

"MY HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled even louder! Damn!

"YES!" They yelled even louder than Tamaki.

"Haruhi. Is this true?" Tamaki said as he got to his knees. Now he wants to be quiet!

"No!" I said loudly.

"Shhh. We don't want to let everyone else in the club know!" He said.

I can't believe this unbelievable asshole!

"Now answer me again, but quietly. Okay?" I nod my head, I was biting my lower lip. I swear I was ready to kill someone! Tamaki preferably!

"No." I say more quietly.

"Yes!" The Lane sister's say in unison.

"Okay!" I say irritated. "Yes, but it's nothing serious."

"Someone chased you through the school!" The sister's said in unison.

"Someone chased you!" Tamaki yelled as he stood up.

"No." I said.

"Yes." the Lane sisters said. I sigh, and sit up in my chair.

"Fine, but it only happened once." I said.

"Actually." Takara said as she took a small notebook out of her book bag.

"I've been keeping tabs on the events. This is the third time this week you were chased." she flipped through the book again. "And the name calling by those girls, started the day after we found out you were an abusive, chronic masturbating homosexual." She said as she closed the notebook, and put it back in her bag. I sat with look on my face. I didn't know they were keeping track of all this. This isn't even my fault. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Tamaki lunged for me with his arms extended. "It's okay Haruhi, daddy will make it all better!"

I held out my hand out, and my palm smacked against his forehead sending him flying back on his ass. He got up, and tried again, and again, and again.

"Haruhi, why won't you let daddy help you!" He cried.

"I don't need your help." I said as I got up.

"Kyoya, Haruhi won't let Daddy help." He said crying to Kyoya. Kyoya turned around, and he had anger in his voice when he spoke.

"Tamaki." He said slowly, and angrily.

" Yes." Tamaki said happily.

"Get the hell away from me. I have no tolerance for your bullshit today. You got that?" Kyoya said as he turned his back on Tamaki.

"Yes, mommy." Tamaki said as he backed away slowly from Kyoya.

"Don't call me that!" Yelled Kyoya.

I got up from the table, and ran out the room. I couldn't take it anymore! I have to be alone. I get my things from my locker, and I run out of the school. I stop running that the street light. I see two girls get back hands by a man in a purple suit with a feather in his hat. One girl had on a super short mini shirt it was purple, and she had on a black tank top on with it. The other girl had on tight shorts. They were really, really, really short! She also had on a revealing top. The girl with the purple shorts hide behind the other girl. The girl in the front gave the man a stack of money.

"It's about time hoe!" He yelled as he snatched the money out of her hands. He raised his hand as if he was going to hit them again. They flinched away from him. This was the eighth time I've seen this happen. The same two girls, the same man using the same hand to hit them, and the same corner. And more or least; the same time too! I've been observing them for a while. For the last three months. The light turns red, and I cross the street. When I got home, I went straight to my room.

"Hi honey." Dad said.

"Hey." I said, and I closed my bedroom door. It is the third day of May this charade has gone on long enough. It's time to put my plan into action!

Hikaru

The limo pulls up to our house. Kaoru, and I get out. I take Kaoru to our room. He lays back on the bed, and I change out of my school uniform.

"What are we going to do now?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure." I said as I pulled on my pants. I sit on the bed next to Kaoru. He too had just changed out of his uniform.

"For all we know this could be a prank or something." I said.

"A prank! How could something this serious be a prank? Hikaru someone knows that we really had that magazine, and that we're letting Haruhi take the balm for it!" Kaoru said. He started to yell. I quiet him down.

"Be quiet! You want the entire world to know!" I said "Calm down! No one will find out. We have less than a month of school left. We'll get through it!" I said as I laid back in the bed. Kaoru laid down by me. I turned towards him, and wrapped my arm around his waist. I get real close to him.

"It's okay Kaoru." I whispered in his ear. He turns toward me, and buries his head in his chest. We fall asleep like that.

Kaoru

I heard a faint ringing. I but I ignore it, and try to sleep again. Then I here it again.

"Kaoru answer the phone." Hikaru said sleepily as he let go of me, and turned around. I turn toward the night stand. My cell phone was ringing. I pick it up. The caller ID said private number. I open my phone. It was another text message.

My eyes pop open. I was fully awake now. I look over to Hikaru. He was turned the opposite direction, but I don't know if he was asleep. I close the phone, and lay down.

"Who was it." I heard Hikaru ask. He turned around towards me. I turned my head away so I didn't see him. Because if he saw me, he would have known for sure who it was.

"Kaoru! Who was it!" Hikaru said, fully awake. I felt him sit up in bed. I pull the cover over my head, and try my best to wipe the tears away.

Hikaru

"Damn it Kaoru! Who was it!" I almost yelled. He didn't come from under the cover. I had a feeling about who it was though. I reach over Kaoru, and grabbed his phone. I opened it. He hadn't gotten a phone, but he had gotten another text message.

The ultimate price for being a crowd is to repay with your body, and soul.

The price for a liar is physical pain, and sacrifice. Your price will be both, and then some.

From: P.I.M.P

I sit there for a moment. I wasn't sure why I was shocked. I was expecting this; almost. Part of me was hoping that it was something else but I guess I was lying to myself. I turn to look at Kaoru. He was still under the covers, but I could see him shaking. I slowly pull the cover off of him. I slide close to him, and grab hold of his waist. I pulled him close to my body. He was still shaking.

"Kaoru." I whispered in his ear. "Its okay."

"No it's not!" He said through tears. "And don't say it's probably some joke, because it's not!" I know it's not a joke, I know this is serious.

"Kaoru." I said again. But I had nothing to say.

"What." He said harshly. I sigh, and lay my head on his back.

"It'll be alright." I said half-heartedly. I didn't believe those words my self.

The next day…

Haruhi

I get out of bed, and go into the kitchen. I see my dad cooking(and burning) eggs. I sigh, and sit down. He comes over to me with two plates. He sets one in front of me, and one in front of him. I look at it in disgust. I felt sorry for those eggs. but not sorry enough to eat them. I push the plate away. I see dad put a fork full in his mouth, and spit it right out. He pushed his plate away too.

"I got you that outfit you wanted." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Really!" I said.

"Yeah." he went into the living room, and I followed. He picked up a bag that was on the couch. He pulled out a dress suit. It was purple. I took it from his hands.

"Thanks dad." I said as I run to my room. "I'm going to try it on!" I said. I get into my room. It was 7:30. School started at eight. I put the suit on. It was a woman's suit. I think a mans suit would have been more suitable. But this will do. I fold the suit, and put it back in the bag. I put the entire thing in my back pack. Ten minutes later I'm ready for school. I run past my dad, and towards the door.

"Bye Dad, and thanks again."

"Bye honey." he said as closed the door. I run down the street as fast as possible.

I get to Ouran, and I see everyone going inside the school. I walk inside the gate, and head up the stairs. I see Hikaru, and Kaoru's limo pull up in from of the school. They get out. Hikaru had a thoughtful expression on his face. Kaoru looked a mess. He looked all shook up.

"Ha." I said to myself as I walked into the school.

Hikaru

"Kaoru calm down." I whispered as we walked up the stairs of the school.

"Whatever. Somebody's out to get us, and you want me to calm down!" he said.

We walked pass Haruhi. She had a smug look on her face even though there was the same group of girls from yesterday harassing her again. She ignored them, and kept her eyes in her phone. Kaoru turned around towards her. I grab him by his shoulder.

"No." I whispered fiercely in his ear.

"But it's our fault!" Kaoru said kind of loud.

"No!" I said again. He tried to snatch away from me, but I held on to his waist, and started walking faster.

"If we help her then maybe this will stop!" Kaoru yelled.

"No! Fuck her." I said. I took Kaoru to the Bathroom, and dropped him on the floor.

"You idiot! Why would you do that!" I yelled. Kaoru winced. 4

"You could have ruined everything!." I yelled again.

"Everything?" He whispered.

"Yes, everything!' I yelled. "Our reputation.""Reputation!" He yelled back.

"We ruined HARUHI'S reputation!" He yelled.

"I know! Don't you think I know that! I was there too! I was there when it happened!" I yelled back at him.

"Your being selfish!" He yelled back at me. I went quiet.

"You don't care about nobody but yourself," He said through tears. "All you care about it our stupid reputation. Haruhi's life is ruined, because of us."

"She'll get over it," We both said, but he continued.

"Is that all you can say about her. You probably don't even care about me!" I slump to the ground, and grab Kaoru in my arms. We stay like that for a while.

"Kaoru."

"Hmm." He was still crying.

"I do care about you. I'm sorry if I come off as 'selfish' to you but I guess I was just trying to protect myself." I feel Kaoru sigh in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not good at this sort of thing."

"So we'll tell everyone the truth." Hell no!

"I'm sorry Kaoru." He snatch away from me.

"I hate you!" he yelled. I grab his wrist, and pull him back to me. He tried to pull away but he wasn't strong enough. He started crying again.

"Shhh." I said quietly, and rocked him.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you…" He said quietly.

"I know, it's okay." I said quietly.

Lunch time…

Haruhi

I gather my thing, and go to my locker to exchange my math books for the reading books. I walked to the library, and look inside. Nobody! I walk inside, and sit in the back. I pull out my phone, and check my mailbox. Nothing! Whatever. CRASH! I jumped up in my seat. What the hell was that! My table was facing the front of the room, and the sound came from the left side of the library. I went over there, and I see Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya whispered fiercely to Tamaki.

"Sorry!" Tamaki said as he bent down to pick them up. Kyoya looked up, and saw me.

"Hello Haruhi." Tamaki turned around towards me.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said loudly. He literally jumped on me. I kind of wish he hated me too! Maybe he wouldn't even look in my direction. Maybe there is a bright side to this.

"Get off of me!" I said as I pushed him back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We said be asking you the same thing." Kyoya said. As he put the books back on the shelf.

"What happened." I said.

"Nothing, we were tying to get this book." Tamaki said as he went back to picking up books, and putting them on shelves.

"What book?" I asked as I picked up the last few books, and shelved them.

"This one!" Tamaki said as he held up a guide book.

"Bullying for dummies." I said as I read the cover. Kyoya sighed, and shook his head.

"Yep!" Tamaki said happily.

"Why do you have that book?" I asked.

"Because I want to know why people bully people." He said as he flipped through the book.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I think if we under stand the bully's ways we'll know why the bully bullies!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Damn…!

Kyoya, and I sighed at the same time.

"Good luck with that." I said as I turned around, and headed back to the table I was at.

Later at club…

Kaoru

I sit next to Hikaru as we wait for our guest to arrive. I stare at him. He looked just like me, but yet we were so different. He was selfish, and sometimes ignorant. Me, I think I'm on the kinder side. Last night around four or five in the morning I had a nightmare. I dreamt that I went around crushing bunch of Haruhi's, and I woke up. I was anxious. So Hikaru put his arm around me, and kissed me.

"Don't be scared. Your not a bad person. You're my better half." He whispered in my ear.

"Their here." Hikaru said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Hello." The girls said together. Yamato, and Mao, and Yuri sit down in front of us.

"Good afternoon." Hikaru, and I said simultaneously.

"How have you two been." Yamato asked.

"Great, how have you been." Hikaru, and I said at the same time as we both leaned on the arm of our chair. He leaned on his right, and I leaned on my left.

"We'll that Haruhi boy has gotten boring to play with." Mao said as she glared in Haruhi's direction.

"Yeah." Yamato added. "We tried to get his attention today. We called him every name in the book, but he ignored us."

"If you ask me I think he's even more boring than before we found out he was homosexual." Yuri said.

I didn't look at Hikaru's direction, but I knew he had the same expression as I did. Pale white.

Hikaru

I glace over at Kaoru. He had the exact same expression on his face that I had on mine. Pale white. We both didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Excuse me." I finally said.

"I said, that Haruhi boy, has gotten rather boring to play with." Mao repeated.

"I thought you said that." Kaoru, and I both looked up behind Mao. Kyoya was standing right behind them.

"Hello Kyoya-sempi." The girls said.

"Hello ladies. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you three to leave for today." Kyoya said.

"Why!" The girls exclaimed at the same time.

"For gossiping about our members." Kyoya said sternly.

"That was hardly gossip!" Yuri exclaimed. The entire host club turned around.

"I'm making you leave for the day, consider that a warning! Next time I'll banned you for good." Kyoya said sternly. The girls got up, and left the club.

"Thanks a lot Kyoya. There go our customers." I said as I rose up from my seat, and stretched.

"They knew the cost." Kyoya said as he walked away.

After club…

Kaoru, and I are the last ones to leave club. We walk through the hall of our school.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen know?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Humph." he said. We both sighed.

We turned the corner, and saw something that shocked both of us.

Haruhi in a purple suit!

Haruhi

There they are! I turn facing them.

"What are you wearing?" Hikaru asked.

"A suit!" I said harshly.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"It's for my new job." I said.

"What new job?" Kaoru asked.

"None of your business!" I said loudly.

" What do you think you are? A pimp!" Hikaru said.

I had an expression on my face that 'duh'.

Hikaru, and Kaoru's eyes widen. They exchanged a look.

They back up, and huddle together.

"Hey!" I yelled. They turn around towards me. "Stop that!"

Kaoru walked towards me.

"Haruhi. We're sor-"

"Cut the bullshit Kaoru!" He winced away from me.

"You can't talk to him like tha-" I back hand Hikaru, and he goes flying against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up." Kaoru ran to Hikaru's side.

"Hikaru! Are you ok-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" I yelled. They both turn around towards me. Shocked.

"If you were really sorry you would have never let this happen to me! I thought we were friends! I didn't tell anyone who magazine because I though you two had integrity! But you're cowards!" I said.

"Haru-" Kaoru started.

"Don't called me that!" I yelled. "Don't speak! Unless I tell you too! Or else." Damn this made me feel a lot better. They got quiet again.

"Now because of you two I now have a 20 million yen dept to pay! My dad can barely afford to pay the bills, let alone the rent! This damn suit cost almost 200 dollars. Do you know how far that set him back from being able to pay our mortgage?" They were still quiet.

"So you want money?" Hikaru asked.

"Shit! Fuck that! You mothers fucker's are millionaires! You probably sleep on 20 million every night! I want you to work for it!" I yelled.

"What." They said at the same time.

"That! Don't do that! That pisses me off! Don't piss me off!" I yelled as I paced in front of them. They watched me quietly.

"Don't look at me!" I yelled. They averted their eyes to each other. I continued to pace back, and forth, breathing heavily from yelling. It was like that for a few minutes. Until Kaoru spoke up.

"Um. How are we going to earn you 20 million yen." Kaoru said. I gave him a death glare. He turned hi head quickly, and lower his glace. Damn that felt good. Like a breath of fresh air.

"Easy, your gonna be my sluts!" I said with a smug look on my face.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"What the fuck did I just say about doing that?" They got quiet again.

"But why?" Hikaru asked.

I raised my hand to slap Hikaru. He tried to back up, but he remembered he was on the wall, so closed his eyes tightly. Kaoru tried to ease his body around his brother. I decided against slapping them both for doing that. I'll put a stop to that altogether anyways. I put my hand down.

"The ultimate for being a coward is to repay with your body, and soul. The price for a liar is physical pain, and sacrifice. Your price will be both, and then some." I said.

"From Pimp." They said together. I glare at them. They turn their head back to each other.

"From me!" I said. They stared surprised at me.

"And that is exactly how you will repay me." I said as I walked away.

"That exactly how you'll repay me." I said to myself.

"Hikaru I'm scared." I heard Kaoru whisper.

"Be scared! It's a good idea, and the right emotion for this situation!" I yelled back towards them as I walked out the building.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I WANTED TO BE GOOD FOR YOU GUYS. I SHOULDN'T EVEN POST THIS BECAUSE I ONLY GOT THREE FUCKIN' REVIEWS I ASKED FOR FIVE! I WANTED MORE! BUT I GOT A LOT OF HITS SO I POSTED ANYWAYS. IT'S A GOOD THING THOSE REVIEW WERE AWESOME! YOU SHOULD READ THEM, ANS SAY THANKS BECAUSE I ALMOST DIDN'T POST THIS! Cockiness only halfway intended! ;p BUT SERIOULY I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS IF THAT'S NOT TO MUCH OF A PROBLEM.

Thanks for reading!

(The length it takes for me to post depends on how many reviews I get.

To lease = a few MONTHES or so…

A lot = a day or two. (Keep this in mind!)


	3. First day on the job!

NO WAY OUT

CHAPTER THREE: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB!

This chapter is dedicated to the _**ONLY FIVE PEOPLE REVIEWED**_

**The only ****THREE**** to review no way out chapter one**

**Ihawks**

**sesshysgirl4ever**

**Daantjex2**

**the only ****TWO**** to review on the 2nd chap. River, anastasia27 ( River reviewed first) Thank you FIVE for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kaoru

Hikaru, and I sat there for a while. I guess neither one of us had enough courage to leave. Hikaru finally pulled out his cell phone called our limo to come and get us. Hikaru stands up. I look up at him. He gives me his hand. I take it, and he helps me stand up. I lean on him, and he starts walking towards the door. We get outside and get into our limo. I lay on Hikaru, and he wraps his arms around me.

"Kaoru." He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly. He wiped my face with his hand.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I'm not crying." I said.

"She can't do this to use. She doesn't have any proof. She'd just a jealous

selfish girl." He said.

"Yeah." I mumbled back.

We pull up to the house. Hikaru helps me out. I follow him to our room.

I lay on the bed. Hikaru starts to change out of his uniform. He takes his school jacket, and tosses it on the floor. I take my change out of my entire uniform, and put on a tank top, and gray sweet pants. I turn around, and Hikaru is dress identically to me. I lay back on the bed, and he lays next to me. He runs his hands up and down my side; pulling me closer as he did. My face was a few centimeters from his. I ran my fingers down his face to his neck.

"What's gonna happen now?" I said softly.

"I'm not sure?" he answered.

"I'm worried." I said softly as I buried my head in his neck.

"It'll be okay." He said as he caressed my neck. I bring my head up from his chest, and kiss him on the lips. He kissed me back. He rolled over on top of me. He put his hand under my shirt; touching all over my torso. I felt along his back, and his sides. I couldn't touch him as fast as he was touching me, but I tried my best to keep pace with him. Then we heard a sound that froze us in our positions. Hikaru looked over to me, and I looked at him. He rose from on top of me, and I rose up too. It was his cell phone ringing. He picked it up. I watched him as he opened the phone. His expression went pale.

Hikaru

I had gotten another text message. I opened it.

Tomorrow meet me in the park at 10:00am. If you don't show up you'll regret it.

From: P.I.M.P

My face went white.

I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"It's another message." I said.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"It said that we had to meet her tomorrow in the park at ten or else."

"Or else what?" He asked.

"We'll regret it." I said as I set the phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

Kaoru sighed, and laid back on the bed. I look at the clock. It was almost eight. I laid down too. I wrapped my arm around him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. A few minutes later there was knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. It was one of the maids.

"Excuse me young masters. A package has come for you." she said as she set the box on the edge of our bed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Also dinner is ready." I look back towards Kaoru. He shook his head.

"No thanks we won't be joining you tonight, go ahead and eat without us." I said as I took the box.

"Yes young masters." She said as she backed out of the room.

Kaoru came over to me, and started flipping the box over.

"What are doing?" I asked confused.

"Looking for a label." he said; still flipping the box.

"No need, I have a feeling about who this might have come from.

Kaoru

Hikaru opened the box. In the inside there was a note.

I want you to bring these with you tomorrow. I want you to try them on first. The red is Hikaru's, and the blue is Kaoru's. I want you to be on time!

Haruhi

Hikaru looked at me, then back inside the box. He pulled out two packages. He took the red, and gave me the blue. He opened his package first. He had a red sleeveless, low cut shirt. It looked extremely tight! He tired it on.

"Damn. Can you breath?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I lost the blood circulation to my waist." He said as he pulled the top off.

"Are there pants?" I asked. He pulled out a pair of black shorts. I started laughing.

"Shut up." Hikaru said.

"Try them on." I said trying to catch my breath.

"No thank you." He said as he flung the pants across the room. "I want to have children some day. You open your's." I grabbed my package. I had a blue, half shirt. And… a… collar… with… spikes…? Hikaru burst out laughing. Hikaru got quiet all of sudden. He looked at the collar, and then at me.

"You should try it on." He said, still looking at the collar.

"Umm. No I don't think I should." He took the collar from me, and sat behind me.

"Hikaru, I…"

"Shhh." He said as he slowly put the collar on me.

"There's a leash too." he said. I turned around towards him. I saw him fingering the leash. He hand a hungry, anticipated, eager look on his face. I looked down, and then away completely. I felt him clip the leash on me. I didn't even try to fight it. There was no use. He always got his way. I felt him tug on the leash. I heard him let out a giggle.

"Kaoru." He whispered in my ear. "Do you think we should try this out?" He whispered. I don't know why he even bothered to ask. It's not like I have a choice.

"Kaoru?" He whispered again.

"Well…" I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I heard Hikaru sigh, and he handed me my phone. It wasn't a text this time.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kaoru." I heard Haruhi's voice say.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Don't give me that attitude." She snapped. "Put me on speaker." I put her on speaker, and motioned for Hikaru to come closer.

"Okay your on speaker." I said.

"Good. Now there's something I forgot to mention."

"What?" Hikaru, and I asked at the same time.

"Don't do that; it's irritating." Hikaru, and I look at each other.

"What did you forget to mention?" Hikaru asked.

"Keep your hands to yourselves." She said. What?

"Do you mean…"

"Yes." She said. I looked at Hikaru, and he was pissed.

"Wait one fucking minute. I can't touch my broth-"

"Who were you cursing at." Haruhi's voice break through the phone. "Because I know you isn't cursing at me like that!" Haruhi yelled.

"Don't change the subject…"

"Like I said; no touching! And I'll deal with you Hikaru tomorrow."

"Whatever." Hikaru, turning his back.

"Okay, fine. And why did you give me a collar?"

"Are you questioning me?" She asked before I even had a chance to get my last syllable out. I went quiet.

"Well, I…" I stared, but then went silent completely.

"I didn't hear your answer." She said egging me on.

"No." I said quietly.

"What?" she edged on."No." I said louder.

"Good." She said as she hung up. I hang up my phone too. I turn towards Hikaru, and he's absolutely pissed.

Haruhi

I have to learn how to control them better. Kaoru's easier than Hikaru, because Kaoru doesn't have an attitude like Hikaru. But so matter how terrible the attitude may be, I have to stay in control of this situation. I will also have to deal with Hikaru; break his spirit. Tomorrow proves everything. Everything will kick start tomorrow. I can't let them question me, back talk towards me, or get their attitudes. Hikaru; I predict that he will be a challenge. Kaoru; it's almost a shame how easy it will to break him down to nothing. Especially with the events planed for tomorrow. I almost don't want to do it. But it's life. Any life doesn't play fair. They'll learn. I know I've learned not to trust anyone. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D, and then answered the phone.

"Yes." I said.

"Yeah, is everything set?" A sly, eager voice asked.

"Yes. You be there at the 11:30am." I said.

"And I have still have till 12:00m right?" he asked. He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it again. Damn that's going to get annoying!

"Yes." I answered.

"Great."

"This is costing you a pretty penny, you know." I said.

"Yes, and if your giving me great quality then, I guess it's worth it, huh?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He said just before he hung up.

"Good." I said as I set the phone down.

Hikaru

Kaoru ducked as one of our lamps went flying across the room.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" I yelled.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said, as he tried to calm me down.

"I can touch you if I want too! Can't I?" I yelled as I looked to Kaoru for reinsurance.

"Yes." He said as he followed me around the room trying to catch me before I through anything else. He wasn't fast enough. I knocked our computer of the desk. I saw Kaoru jump back. He looked scared. I hated when I let my anger get the best of me. It was never good for Kaoru. I looked at him for a moment. I took a deep breath. I started to calm down. Kaoru slowly made his way towards me. He rubbed his hand on my back.

"_Like I said; no touching. And I'll deal with you Hikaru tomorrow." _

I got mad all over again.

"Damn it." I yelled as I punched the yard. "What the fuck is the bitch going to do to me?" I yelled again. I tossed the alarm clock across the room.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said trying to calm me down.

"She ain't gonna do shit!" I yelled.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said a little louder. But he still wasn't louder than me. I turned to him, and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"If I wanted to, I could fuck your fucking brains out right now! Day in, and day out! NO CONDOM WHAT SO EVER!" I yelled as I shook him by his shoulders. He blushed, and kept quiet. I him to respond to me.

"Right?" I said quieter this time. He shook his head yes.

"I want to hear it, Kaoru. Couldn't I right now if I wanted to, rock your muthafuckin world?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you." I stopped shaking him, and moved my ear closer to his mouth.

"Yes." He said louder. JACKPOT! I let go of Kaoru's shoulder, and stepped over the ruins, and remains of our room towards our door.

"There you have it! Haruhi can't tell ME what to do. I'll touch you all I want to!" I turned around. Kaoru was right behind me. I reached out, and poked his shoulder.

"See! Touch! Nothing happened!" I turned around towards the door, and opened it. Almost all of the maids were out there. I kept walking.

"You all…" I said as I pointed to them. " Clean this shit up." I said as I kept walking.

"Please forgive him, he's upset. Sorry about the mess, but if you wouldn't mind cleaning it up we would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate it. Thanks you're the best." I heard him say. He ran to catch up to me.

"Hikaru!" He yelled as he came to my side. We turned the corner. The moment we were out of the maids sight I grabbed Kaoru, and flung him around into the nearest room. I closed the door behind me, and locked it. I turned on the light. We were in bathroom. A big white bathroom, with PLENTY of room. Kaoru had landed on the floor.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he started to sit up. I rush over to him, and pin his shoulders to the white tiled floor. Because… I can do what I want, when I want… Haruhi can't, and WON'T control me. If I want to make love to my brother, then I will! Damn it it's my dick, it's my brother it's my choice!

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice snapped me out of my mental argument.

"Huh?" I said a little too aggressively.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Kaoru's voice was calm. It was almost always calm. Especially when I had an episode. I calmed down. But I kept my guard up.

"What I said a few minutes ago! I'm doing what I want to!" I said a little overreacting.

"And what is that?" He asked, still calm.

"Be quiet! You don't need to know!" I said a little too loudly.

"Do you even know?" He ask.

"Yes. I'm going to touch you. Because I can, and because I don't need someone guiding, or controlling my dick, my fingers, or my mouth."

"Your being over protective of yourself." He said calmly.

"No I'm not!" I retorted.

"Then stop yelling at me." he said.

"I'm not yelling." I said a little quieter. We were in that position for ten to fifteen seconds.

"Well?" He said.

"Well what?" I said surprised at the sound of his voice after the silence.

"What are you waiting for, do what you want. I'm waiting." He said. He stared me tensely in my eyes.

"I am." I said as I tried to meet his intense stare, but it changed to something more urgent, and sadder.

"Please. Now!" Tears started to form in his eyes. "Because we may not be able to do it again." I calmed down completely. I caressed my crying brother's face. I kiss him on his lips, and he kisses me back.

"Hikaru, I want you to have your way with me. I want you to have me as if this was the last time you would ever see me again. Think of it as a final wish." The tears ran down his cheeks. I wiped them away.

"Okay." I said I helped Kaoru up. I lead him back to our room. It was completely clean. New lamp, new clock, and a new computer. I lay Kaoru on the bed.

"Before I begin, can I use the collar?" I asked as I fingered the leash.

"Sure." He said. I smiled, and placed a kiss on his lips, and then I took my brother into my arms, and granted his wish.

The next day…

Haruhi

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I look at the caller I.D, then answer the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Yeah, um what time am I suppose to meet you." He asked.

"I'll me you at 11:00am." I said.

"And did you receive the toy." He asked.

"Yes I did."

"Good." He said.

"Good." I said as he hung up.

I went to my contacts list, and made a phone call. The phone rang.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Yeah, meet me in an hour." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked

"9:00am. Meet me at the park, okay."

"Okay." he replied.

"Good." I said as I hung up. I get up, and get ready. I have to be on my game today. No room for slacking.

Kaoru

The next morning I wake up with my brother on top of me. I roll him off of me. I look over to the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:00am. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Excuse me young masters, but breakfast is ready." One of the maids said.

"Okay, thank you" She leaves out the room. I turn toward Hikaru. He was awake. He smiled at me.

"Hey.'' I said quietly.

"Hey." He said back. "What ever happens today remember I'll always love you."

"I love you too." I said as I sat up. " We have to get ready to meet Haruhi."

"Ugh! Don't say that bitch's name in front of me." He said as he turned his head away from me.

I get up, and take a shower, and get dressed. I come back, and Hikaru is already dressed.

"Come on they have breakfast ready for us down stairs." I said as I grabbed our colored packages. It was 9:40am when we finally left for the park.

We meet Haruhi in the park entrance.

"Good your on time. Do you have the packages?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Come on." She said as she walked towards the curb of the street. I see a black truck pull up in front of her. Hikaru, and I stand where we are.

"Come on!" She yelled. I walk towards the car, and Hikaru follows.

"I'll sit in the middle." She said. "Get in Kaoru." I get in, and then she gets in, and then Hikaru. After a few minutes of driving Haruhi breaks the silence.

"Okay, listen. Kaoru your getting dropped off first."

"Where?" Hikaru, and I asked at the same time.

"Shut the fuck up, and let me finish!" She yelled. Hikaru, and I get quiet.

"Like I was saying. Kaoru your getting dropped off first, at the Belton motel." She said.

"A motel?" I asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with the arrangements?" She asked in a smart tone.

"No." I said quietly, and I turned my head back towards the window.

"Here." she said. I turn around. She had a small box in her hand, and it had three numbers on it.

"The numbers on this box is your room number. Your five minutes early, so go change. I see you already have the collar on. Give this box to a person named Donna James."

"Okay. Umm. Why am I here?" I asked.

"Don't question me!" She stated as we pulled into a parking lot. "See ya later Kaoru." She said as she closed the door behind me. She handed me a key.

"How much later?" I asked. She gave me death glare. I looked away.

"Never mind." I said as they pulled off.

"Go change!" She yelled out the window. I turn around, and head to my room number. 309. I take the key out, and unlock the door. Inside was pretty sweet. There was a king sized bed, and a mini fridge. The sheets on the bed were red satin sheets. Kind of like the ones at home. I go into the bathroom, and change into the outfit I had. Meanwhile I let my mind wonder. Donna James. Sounds like a singer. She sounds sexy. What am I suppose to do this box. Maybe I have to sale it? Or maybe Haruhi is using Hikaru, and I to transfer drugs! Would she? Maybe Haruhi is another king pen, or a drug lord. Damn the more I think about the more I can't help to think that the idea is realistic. The sound of the room suite's door being opened snapped me out of my imagination.

Hikaru

"Hikaru I'm going with you to your arrangement." Haruhi said.

"Whatever." I said. I didn't really care. All I could think about was Kaoru, and what was happening with him. A sharp smack across my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell!" I yelled. Another smack! Then another, and then another. My face hurt.

"You will not talk to me like that, and also that's for last night, and pretty soon you'll learn to respect people in charge one way or another." She said. I rubbed my cheek. I held my head down, and faced the window.

"Okay. Were here." The man driving announced.

"Thank you Dan." Haruhi said as she got the car. "Come on Hikaru." I slowly get out the car.

"Come on. You have to change." I follow Haruhi up the stairs of another motel. Rose mill motel. Sounded smutty. Haruhi opened the door to room 308. She points me to the bathroom. I go in, and I change into that damn outfit. I got back out into the room, and see that Haruhi is on the phone.

"Yeah, you made it?" She asked. "Good. If you have any problems feel free to handle them anyway you feel fit okay? Good! Enjoy." Haruhi turned off her phone.

"Was that a call from where Kaoru's at?" I asked.

"Don't listen in on my phone calls." she said sternly. "You got that?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes!" She insisted.

"Yes." I corrected.

"You should be more behaved like your brother." She said. I kept quiet.

I noticed that the door knob started to jiggle. Then the door opened completely. I saw the most beautiful girl walk in. She had long hair. Flawless skin, and big brown eyes. She had a nice figure too.

"Hey Haruhi." She said.

"Hey Stella." She replied.

"Hey cutie.' She said.

"Hey." the letters fell out of my mouth, racing to be first to be spoken.

"He can't talk. He's on the job." Job? What job?

"Oh." She said.

"Thanks Stella. Come back around 12:30am." I heard a mans voice say.

"Sure thing daddy." she said as she walked out. A large man walked into the room. He wasn't large, large. But he was leaning towards the big side. He came in with a brief case.

"Aw Stella! Come back." He yelled outside the door.

"Yes daddy?" she said.

"Here." He handed her a stack of $100 bills. "Buy your self something nice."

"Thank you daddy!" She said as she walked away with a smile on her face, and with a fist of $100 bills.

"That better not have been my money you gave her!" Haruhi said as she searched through her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello? Yeah, have my money ready when we come to pick him up. Okay. Thanks" she said as she hung up her phone again.

"Shall we get started." The man asked. But he looked at me when he asked that. I looked to Haruhi. She had gotten up, and walked towards the kitchen part of the suite. She looked back at me with a look that said. 'What! This wasn't my idea.' I got scared as the man walked over to me. He touched my cheek, and ran his hand all the way down to my chest. He ran his hands all over me. My eyes darted to Haruhi. She sat at the table watching; not making eye contact with me.

"Your beautiful. Your like a model." he said as he held my hand. He lead me to the bed, and I sat down.

"You are worth more than a pretty penny." He whispered.

"And this is the part where I leave. With my money of course." She said as she held her hand out. She's leaving!

"Of course. The exact amount." He side.

"Down to the last muthafuckin dime." She side as she took the money. She headed towards the door.

"Be careful he's hardheaded, and smart mouthed. But if I were you I would take that as "he has a deep throat!'." She said as she opened the door. I got up, and ran to the door. I grabbed Haruhi by the arm.

"Your leaving!" I said.

"Yup." She said

"Why?" I asked alarmed.

"Are you questioning me?" She asked.

"No. It's just… I don't want to be here a lone with him. He scares me." I whispered.

"Welcome to the world Richie rich. It's not a nice place to live, but you have no choice." I couldn't believe she said that! I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I heard the man open his brief case.

"He's been naughty lately too… so if you could… you know teach him to respect his authorities, that would be great!" she said.

"No problem Haruhi!" The man said.

"Thanks David." She said as she was about to close the door again.

"Wait! When will you be back?" I asked.

"Soon." She said.

"How soon?" I asked.

"12:00 midnight." She said.

"What the… Haruhi it's only 11:50AM! I'll be here all day!" She shrugged her shoulders. What about Kaoru!

"What about Kaoru!" I asked.

"Don't worry about Kaoru. Your not Kaoru! Let Kaoru worry about Kaoru!" She said, and she finally closed the door. I stood there for a second, as the tears finally ran down my face.

Kaoru

I had stuck my head out of the bathroom, , and saw a man sitting on the bed. Since he'd been here he had a phone call. I see him get up, and he turns towards me. I duck into the bathroom, but I was late, he saw me. I decided to finally come out.

"You were in there a for a while, weren't you." He said. He was a pretty young person. He looked like he was 25-28. He was kind of handsome too. He had jet black hair, and he was taller than me.

"Damn your pretty cute." He said. "Come here." He said. I slowly walked towards him.

"Speed it up!" He said. When I got to where he was, he ran his hands through my hair. He ran his fingers over my lips.

"Sit on the bed, and wait for me. He went into the bathroom, and closed the door. I looked around the room, and I spotted the box I was suppose to give to a woman named Donna James. Maybe this guy knew her. I grabbed the box, and walked towards the bathroom door. I over heard him talking on the phone.

"What if he's disobedient?" he asked.

"Yes, I see. Thank you Haruhi." He opened the door. He saw the box in my hand, and he snatched it out of my hands. He slapped me across my face. Hard! I landed back on the bed.

"I said stay on the bed!" he yelled. I was scared. I backed up against the bed's head board, and hugged my legs.

"Stay!" He yelled. He went back into the bathroom. He came out like ten minutes later, or so. He had on black, and was dressed like a dominant male. Like when people have dominant sex…oh. Damn. He started walking towards me, but luckily for me his phone rang. He answered it.

"Yes Haruhi?" He asked. " Yes I will have the money ready for you by then." He hung up, and tossed his phone on the small fridge. He climbed on the bed, and leaned over me with both arms. He stuck he tongue in my mouth, and tried my best not to let him see me crying, or feel my tears fall on him as he fingered the spiked collar.

I SWEAR IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS, I'M GONNA BE OUT OF IDEAS! BECAUSE I PERSONALLY THINK GET OVER 200 HITS, AND ONLY FIVE REVIEWS IS WRONG! IF I DON'T GET AT THE LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER I'LL KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG. I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PASS IT ON TO OTHER FANFIC USERS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. The freaks come out at night!

No way out!

Chapter four

**Haruhi.**

Dan dropped me off at my house half an hour later.

"Thanks, pick me up around 11:50 tonight. Okay?" I said as I opened the house door.

"Sure thing Haruhi." Dan said as he drove off. I go straight to my room, and lock my door. The first thing I do is count the money.

"$1,150.00 dollars" I said as I put the money in a briefcase, and stashed it under my bed. I lay on my bed. A few minutes later my dad came in.

"Hey kiddo." He said as he sat on my bed.

"Hey dad." I said as I sat up.

" You spend a lot of time in your room, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Any trouble at school?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" He asked.

"No, I'm not hungry, actually I'm pretty tired." I said as I faked a yawn. Besides my dad had on his blonde dinner wig, it's bad enough I am getting harassed at school I don't need to give them a reason to harass me at my house. Then dad would really know something is wrong.

"Well you were up pretty late last night." He said.

"I had lots of homework." I lied.

"On a Friday?" He said as he raise one eyebrow.

"Well you know how it is, I have to stay on top to stay at that school." I said. Dad rose up from my bed.

"Oh right. Well you should get your sleep kiddo." He said as he walked out my room, closing my door.

I look at the clock that was sitting on my desk. It was 1:00pm.

"I wonder how their doing?" I said as I pulled out my cell phone. I was about to call David to see how things were going. But I stopped.

"Hmm, maybe I'll be interrupting something." I said as I closed my phone. I get under my cover.

"I really am tired." I said through a yawn. I close my eyes and a few minutes later I fall asleep.

**Hikaru**

I feel two large arms sweep me off my feet! I start kicking, and screaming.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. He through me on the bed.

"Sit down." He said. I sat there. He went back to his briefcase. Tears flooded my eyes; blinding me. I turned my head slightly sideways to see what he was doing. He had pulled out a **video camera!** What the fuck! I turn my head back around. I felt myself shivering. He was still going through the briefcase. What else could he possible be getting out now?

He stopped going through his briefcase, and climbed on the bed. He climbed behind me. I was blinded by a blind fold being placed over my eyes. David wrap his arms around me, and pulled me into the bed. He sat me against the headboard of the bed. He got off the bed. I didn't hear anything, so I slowly pulled one side of the blindfold down so I could see what he was up to. He was setting up the camera. He had his back to me. Then he turned off the light, and came back over to the bed with the camera. I put the blindfold back on. I saw a red glow through the blindfold. That same glow you see when you close your eyes in a lit up room. The glow was blocked for a moment as David crawled in front of the camera to get to me.

"Um… David how long am I going to be blindfolded" I asked cautiously.

Then I felt two cold metal round things grab hold of my wrists. Handcuffs! Damn it!

"You don't call me David!" He said. "You call me Sir."

"Sir? Why?"

"Because Haruhi said you were disrespectful to her and she asked me to teach you to be respectful, and sir is a respectful way to address a man. You were there." He said. She did say that.

It was quiet for a while. Well actually I was quiet. He was being… 'Handy'?

His hands made their way down my back. Up my chest, and down my legs.

"Um, sir?" He stopped suddenly. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?" He answered harshly.

"How long will I be blindfolded?" I asked quietly.

"As long as I want you to be." He said. "Besides we haven't even begun yet." he whispered in my ear. "Now turn around, and put your hands on the headboard." I did as he said. "These pants seem kind of fitted. Don't they?" He said as he ran his hands down my hips.

"No." I said quietly.

"No what!" He said as clinched my hips; digging his nails into them as he backed me up closer to him.

"No sir!" I cried out through tears.

"That's better. Now tell me the truth, these pants, are they to fitted?" He said as he played with waist of the pants. Stretching the elastic open.

"Yes sir." I said as I started to tremble underneath his touch.

"Why are you so nervous, Hikaru?" He whispered in my ear. "Haruhi told me that you've done this kind of thing. With your brother." He said as he connected my back to his body. "Your twin brother." He added. "That's true right?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good, then your experience right?" I could feel his erection against my lower back.

"No sir." I answered.

"Your lying, you just said you've done this before!" He snapped. My body tensed.

"No sir, I've never actually,"

"Been fucked." He said interrupting me. "I see you've only taken charge, **never** have you been taken charge of!" he said. "This should be a good experience for you then, huh?" He said as he started to slide my pants down. My tears started to soak the blindfold. I felt his tip brush against my butt. I clenched my hips together. Then he suddenly raised off the bed.

"This won't be easy for your first time, so I guess you would want lubrication?" I carefully slide the blindfold down on side. He was going through his briefcase again. I looked towards the nightstand for the clock. It was 1:00pm. I had a long day ahead of me. I slide the blind fold back on. David came back to the bed. I heard him snap something closed. I tried to move my hand but I was bounded to the headboard.

"It's just another pair of handcuff, so you don't try to run." He said. A few moment later I felt something slick, and long coming inside me from behind.

"Ah." I let out a scream.

"You enjoying it?" he asked.

"No sir." I said through heaves of strained breaths.

"You'll get used to it." he said as he went deeper inside me. This is how it must have felt for Kaoru when we first had sex.

**FLASHBACK.**

After the Ouran Ball

Kaoru, and I had just gotten into the house after the Ouran ball had ended. Kaoru, and I went straight to our room.

"How many girls asked you to dance tonight." Kaoru asked as he changed out of his suit.

"At least ten." I said as I changed out of my suit.

"I saw you were dancing with Ryoko lung." He said as he finish changing. I was sitting on the bed, already changed.

"Yup, the only girl who I think might be more popular than the host club." I said.

"She pretty cute." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But when I was dancing with her, I wasn't, **thinking **about her." I said.

"Who were you thinking about?" He asked. I stared at him. His identical eyes, his identical face, his identical lips. My eyes flashed between his lips, and his eyes.

"You." I finally managed to get out.

"What?" he said quietly.

"I was thinking about you the entire time." I said louder. I leaned in, and kissed him. At first I was worried that he'd think it was weird to kiss your twin brother, but when he stared kissing back I gained confidence. I got closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. We never broke that kiss. Some things lead to other things, and the next thing I knew I had gotten him on all fours.

"Are you alright with this." I asked.

"Yes go ahead ." He said. I entered him slowly and, he stared to move his hips in rhythm with mine.

"Damn Kaoru your loosening up." I said as it got easier to go deeper into him.

"Yeah I guess so, it hurts less now." He said. At that moment I stopped.

"I'm hurting you?" I said.

"Not anymore." He said.

"But I did hurt you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's how it is when you do it for the first time." Kaoru said. I felt good knowing that I had finally gotten the chance to be with Kaoru like this, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, if it hurt you." I said as I hugged him from behind. He was still moving his hips with mine.

"I told you Hikaru, it was bound to hurt for the first few times." he said.

"First few?" I said.

"Yes, if two boys are doing it, it's going to be harder than it would be if a girl, and a boy did it." Kaoru said. We continued for another hour, or so. Then the maids knocked on the door, told us it was time to eat. For the rest of that week I kept that conversation in my head.

**Kaoru**

He had taken his tongue out of my mouth. He stared me for a second.

"It's almost hard to believe there's another boy who looks like you." He said as he rose off the bed. He grabbed a gym bag of the dinning table. Are those drugs?

"Are there any last words you'd like to say before we begin?" he said as he opened the bag.

"Are those drugs?" I asked.

"No there toys, just for this occasion." He said.

"Toys?" I said.

"Yes, I have handcuffs, restriction belts, and this red whip, and much more." He said. What the hell!

"Does that mean, your Donna James?" I asked.

"It's James Donna. I'm American, so I wanted to get used to the Japanese culture, so I told Haruhi to call me by my last name!" He said as he walked over to me. Fuck!

"He sat on the bed, and held my face in one hand.

"Your wearing my favorite color." He whispered into my ear.

He licked his lips slowly, and then he licked mine with the tip of his tongue.

"Your so cute. I'm gonna enjoy my time with you!" He said as he got behind me. He had the restriction belt in his hand. He tied my hands over my head, and to the headboard.

"Now if you don't try to resist, you won't have marks." He said as he walk back over to the gym bag. He pulled out the box that Haruhi told me to give him. He opened the box. He pulled out a small blue remote.

"Mr. Donna How long am I going to be here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but you no longer have the liberty to speak without being spoken to. And don't call me Donna. You will address me as master. Anything other than that I will ignore you, or punish you." He said as he walked back over to me with the whip.

"The safety word is restrain. If I think you can handle it then I will ignore you saying the safety word. If you speak out of terms you will be punished, if you act out of terms you will be punished. If I hear you scream without my request you will be punished. If you try to run you will be punished. If you speak to me, and you do not call me master, then you will be punished. Do I make my self clear?" He said. I shake my head yes. He whipped the whip. The sound cut through the air. I jumped back towards the headboard.

"I want a spoken response!" He yelled.

"Yes." I answered out loud.

"Yes What?" He asked as he whipped the whip in the air again.

"Yes master!" I said as I hide behind my restrained arms.

"I have to punish you already for not calling me master, after I just explained the rules to you!" he asked as he raised his whip again.

"No master! Please restrain!" I said loudly. My body tensed as I tried to get as close to the headboard as possible.

"Are you running now?" He asked.

"No master." I said with a shaky voice.

"Then get closer." He said as he crawled onto the bed. "Your not scared of me, are you?" He asked quietly.

"No master." I lied. He got closer to me, and grabbed my face in between his fingers. He brought my face closer to his.

"Good because I didn't do anything to be scared of yet." he said. He let go of my face, and turned to walk back to the gym back. My body was tense for a second, and when he finally returned to the gym bag, and took his attention off of me, my body relaxed. I started shivering. I tried to loosen the handcuffs. After two failed attempts my body collapsed back into a neutral state. I could not move. All I did was cry silently to my self as I thought about Hikaru. What was happening to him?

**Hikaru**

David continued to enter me, again and again. When he finally stopped my body collapsed against the headboard. I breathe hard. My back hurt.

"I told you you'd get used to it." He said as he got off the bed. "Now it's time for the fun stuff!" Fun stuff! Hasn't he had enough! I feel fingers run through my hair, and a towel wipe the sweat off my face.

"This was just a warm up." he said as he took off the blind fold. I held my hand down. He grabbed my face in his hand, and made me look at him. He kissed me for the longest second in time. Then he let my face go. He walked back to the camara that was sitting at the egde of the bed. He walked around the bed, recording me. I followed him with my eyes. I tugged on the handcuffs. My wrist were red raw.

"You don't have to struggle." He cooed to me. "Damn, your beautiful." He said. I turned my head away from him. My body started trembling. He touch me, running his finger tips down my side. I fliched at his touch.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "I don't want you to touch me!" I said as my voice cracked. Tears blinded me. He yanked me by my hair, and forced me to look at him.

"Listen you piece of shit! You'll do as I say!" All that time he had the camara recording me.

"You got that!" He yelled.

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes sir." I said louder.

"Good. I'd hate to have to bruise that pretty little face of your's." he said as he let my hair go. He walked over into the kitchen part of the room, and postioned the camara. I looked over to the clock. It was 5:00pm. David comes over, and unlocked the second pair of handcuffs that kept me bound to the headboard. He dragged me my the handcuffs that bounded my hands together, and through me on the floor next to the kitchen table. He places a chair in front of the sink. The sink was directly across from the kitchen table. He alined the camera that was on the table, up with the chair. He grabbed me, and through me next to the chair. He turned on the camara, and came back over to the chair. He sat in the chair.

"Sir?" I managed to squeak out. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." he said. " Get in front of me." I slowly slide my way in front of him.

He stood up, and pulled down his pants. Revealing a long, hard seven inched dick. My heart started racing. My eyes flashed to the ground, and back up to him.

"What do you want me to do?" I said as my voice continued to crack.

"You know damn well what I want you to do." He said. I look back at the ground.

"No." I said sternly, and hard. He leaned closer to me.

"What did you say?" He said.

"No." I repeated. A hard slap to the face caused me to fall back towards the table. By the time I had regained my balance he was hovering above me. He grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me back to the chair.

"No!" I yelled as he dragged me. "No!"

"Shut up!" He yelled. He forced me down on my knee's. He had a tight grip on my hair. I fought to keep my head away from his dick. He was forcing my head with one hand, and forcing my mouth open with the other. I bit his hand, and I received another slap. He turned around, and grabbed, something. It was small, and black. The next thing I knew I had blood coming from my cheek. I saw the small pocket knife in his hand. I finally stopped fighting him. He had the knife against my throat.

"Now if you want to leave this motel with all you fucking fingers, and toes I suggest you get to work!" He said.

"Okay! Okay!" I said urgently. "I'll do it. Put the knife down." I said through heave's of breathes. He pulled the knife back. I position myself on my knee's. I look at him, and he had an angry expression on his face. I look down at his dick. It was hard, and long. I inched my head toward it. Slowly. He pushed my head towards it faster.

"Your going to damn slow." He said. I slowy open my mouth, and I touch the tip of his dick, with the tip of my tongue. He pushed my head again. Harder. His dick went half way in my mouth. I tried to raise my head, but he keep push my head down. Up, and down. Up, and down. Up, and down. He let my head go, and I keep going. He moaned.

"Can you take me all at once?" he asked between moans. "Do it!"

I take him further into my mouth, and he moaned even more.

"Go slower." he said. I go slower. I close my eye's so I don't have to look at him. I pretend I'm with Kaoru. It's the only way I'll get through this. I keep going. I only have Kaoru on my mind.

**Kaoru. **

"There are more rules." James said as he went through his gym bag. "I will address you as my student." He said; looking back at me. "If I fail to address you as student, you'll punish me." He said with a smile. He pulled out a dildo. It was hug, and long. Hikaru wasn't even that long! I tugged at the ropes. My wrist started to burn.

"Master?" I said. He turned to me. "My wrist are burning." I said.

"That's another rule, no complaining, or I'll give you something to complane about!" he said as he turned back to his bag. A few moment's later he came over to me. He had the dildo in his hand. I was staring at it. Slowly tugging at the ropes.

He undid the ropes. I hesitate; still staring at the dildo. My eyes flashed back to his face, and then to my wrists. I had rope burn on them. I rubbed them, probably making them worse. He motioned me to get off the bed. I get off the bed, and stand in the middle of the room. I stood facing the bed. I feel fingers run over my body with the lightest touch. Exploring me. I feel his breathe on my neck. It felt good, but it wasn't the same as when Hikaru touched me.

"Get on the ground my student." He said in my ear. I get to my knee's. he gets behind me.

"Student? Are you a screamer?" He asked; whispering in my ear.

"I don't know master." I said. My voice was shaky.

"We'll find out won't we student" He said as he got up. "We'll play our first game." I look at the clock. It was 5:30pm. He came back over.

"Keep your head turned around." he said. " Got that student."

"Yes master." I knew what was about to happen. I closed my eyes tight, and tried to forget where I was. He pulled down my pants.

"Lean forward my student." He whispered. I lean forward on my hands. I hear something click on. It had a vibrating sound.

"If you scream I'll punish you." He said as he slowly entered me with the dildo. I ball my fist, and bite my lower lip, to keep quiet. He pushed the vibrator further inside me. I breathe heavily. A few moments later he finally takes the dildo out.

"Relax, my student. That was just the first round." He said as he turned up the dildo.

"There are two more rounds, and if you win, you get a very special prize. Especially since you being such an obedient student." He said. "Come on now! The second round!" He exclaimed. I get back up, and lean forward on my hands. He stuck the dildo inside me one again. This time the vibration was stronger. A small squeak slipped out my mouth. But it wasn't loud enough for him to hear. Thank goodness. He started to stroke in and out of me with the dildo. The strokes weren't smooth, and slow like Hikaru's. These strokes were ruff, and fast. I couldn't keep up with him. I hurt my back. I started to cry. The tears hit the floor. Then… He stopped. He took the dildo out.

"You've done well!" He said. He once again turned up the vibration. The sound was so loud that I could barely hear him over it. The next thing I know he grabbed me by the dog collar, and stuck the dildo back in me. He furiously started pumping the dildo back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Tugging on the collar as he did so. After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped. I collapses to the ground trying to catch my breath. I wipe the tears from my eyes. He gets up, and walks over to the bed. He sits down; looking at me.

"You've won the first game, my student. Come get your prize." He said.

"Master, what prize?" I asked through heaves of breathe.

"You'll see. Now come lay on the bed." he said. I slowly get up, and walk over to the bed. My back hurt to much to walk correctly. I lay on the bed. Feeling relieved at the softness of it.

"I guess you did enjoy that, didn't you." he said as he gazed at my hard dick. Embarrassed; I looked away. He touched the tip. His finger was warm.

"You ready for your prize?" He asked. No!

"Yes. Master." I answered slowly. He got between my legs. He had the small remote in his hand now. He flipped a switch, and my neck started vibrating. It was relaxing. He touched the tip of his touch to the tip of my dick. His tongue was warm too. I didn't want to admit it. But this did feel good. It reminded me of what Hikaru does to me. James the entire tip of my dick into his mouth. I let out a pleasured sigh. He takes me deeper into him; sucking harder, and harder. I was in pure bliss. But not with him. I was thinking of Hikaru. And what he did last night.

Last night.

"Hikaru, you have a deep throat!" I managed to say between moans.

"Just for you!" He said as he came up for a breath. He went back down. His mouth was warm, and his tongue was being playful.

"Does it feel good, Kaoru?" he asked.

"Yes." I moaned. He touch the tip of my dick with his tongue; swirling his tongue around it. I moaned again.

"Does it feel good…" I didn't hear the last word come out of his mouth. I was moaning to loud.

"Does it…" He sighed. He said another word that I didn't hear.

"Hmm." I moaned. "I yes niisan." I said quietly.

"Yes what?" He asked as he licked my shaft.

"Yes niisan." I moaned louder. He stopped. I felt a hard slap on my face. I opened my eyes, and saw James over me. He was pissed. He walked over to his gym bag, and grabbed something out, and came back to me. He grabbed me by my wrist, and dragged me out of the bed. He dragged me into the bathroom, and tossed me into the tub. He pushed me up against the wall. He snapped something on my wrist. Handcuffs.

"You fucking whore!" He yelled. He turned on the shower. The water was scalding hot. It hurt. I struggled to get up, but he kept me down. I screamed loudly. He grabbed me by my arm, and fiercely dragged me out of the tub. I tried to stand, but he was dragging me to fast. He through you into a corner. There was a pipe that ran straight up to the ceiling. The pipe was hot. He let on hand free of the handcuff, and wrapped the handcuff around the pipe, and locked my hand back in it. He walked back to the table, and sat down.

"Master?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"You've lost your liberty to speak." He said as he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. "This is just half of your punishment." he said as he took smoked the cigarette.

"Master, I…"

"Shut up!" he yelled. He turned off the collar. I looked away.

My heart started beating faster as he rummaged through his bag.

**Hikaru.**

I open my eyes, and see his pleased face. I got angry. I didn't want to do this to him. I wanted Kaoru! I bit down on his dick. He let out a scream. He punched me upside of my head, again, and again. I finally let go of his dick. He hit's me one more time, knocking me back towards the table again. This time I get up faster, and I run, but no fast enough. He grabs me, and tosses me on the bed. He gets on top of me. I start screaming, and swinging my fist at him. He grabs my fist, and flips me over on my front side.

"Stop!" I yelled out. He forcefully entered me. I let out a scream. He sped up.

"You little bastard! I'll show you!" he yelled.

He finally fell asleep on top of me. I look at the clock. It was 9:50pm. I close my eyes. I was shaking. I was freezing. I was scare, and worried for Kaoru.

**Kaoru.**

"Who am I?" James yelled as he whipped his whip in the air only a few centimeters from my face.

"My master!" I yelled.

"Who?" He yelled.

"My master!" I yelled. He had thrown me on the bed, and tied my hands back up to the headboard. He had me bent over, and he had his right foot on my back.

"Good." He said as he got off of me. I slump against the headboard. He laid down next to me. He lean over, and pinched my nipples.

He ran his fingers down my sides. I look at the clock. It was 10:10pm. James took the handcuffs off, and I laid down in the bed. Panting. I was tired, scared, and I didn't know how long I was going to be here, or where Hikaru was.

**Haruhi's Dream.**

I'm in the halls of Ouran. There are loud mumbling sound surrounding me. I start running. The walls start to morph into faces. The mumbling sounds get louder. The words become clearer.

_She, he! Pervert! Faggot! Tranny. _

"_Shut up!" _I yell as loud as I can. The words keep repeating them selves. They get louder, and louder, so I yell louder, and louder. But no matter how loud I yelled my voice was always drowned out. Then I hear two voices that stick out, and smash right into me. Hikaru, and Kaoru. I start yelling swears at them, and kicking, and swinging wildly. They just laugh at my failed attempts. There's a light at the end of the Hallway. I run towards it. I hear a voice calling my name. it's louder than the other names that were being said.

"Haruhi!" The voice yelled. It was a woman's voice. I see a woman's face in the light. But the face was blurry.

"Haruhi!" The woman held her hand out. I reached out, and grabbed her hand. We were literally connected by a finger. I slipped from her grip. I try a*gain. We connect again, but we loose the grip. I recognize who the woman is.

"Mom!" I yelled as I kept running. I ran, and ran but I never caught up to her. I was always falling short of her hand.

"Haruhi!" She yelled. I yell back. She continues to call my name, but the voice started to morph. It go deeper, and strange.

"Haruhi waked up!" the new voice yelled. The hall started shaking. I started shaking too. I felt like I was having a seizure. The voice was still calling my name.

"Haruhi waked up!" The voice got louder.

"Haruhi! Wake up!" Then I finally opened my eyes. I see my dad. He was shaking me.

"Dad!" I said.

"Haruhi." He said. His voice had calmed down. "Haruhi are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." I said as I sat up.

"But Haruhi, you were kicking, and swearing! Are you sure your okay?" He asked again.

"It was a nightmare." I said.

"You were calling out for your mom." He said. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Like I said it was a nightmare." I said.

"Okay." He said as he rose off the bed. He was walking out the door.

"Dad!" I said; stopping him just before closed the door.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem!" he said as he closed the door. I sigh. I had a deeper hatred for Hikaru, and Kaoru more than ever now.

"Those bastards!" I said as I looked over to my clock. It was almost eleven. I get up, and take a shower, and get dressed. It was 11:40 when I got back into my room. I grab my cell phone, and dial James's number.

"Hello." he said.

"Yeah we're on our way to get him, tell him to change back into his clothes."

"Okay Haruhi." he said as he hung up. I walk outside as I dial David's number.

"Hello." He answered with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, David. I'll be over to get him in twenty minutes. Tell him to change back into his clothes.

"Right." He said as he hung up. Dad come outside.

"Haruhi where are you going at such a late hour?" He asked.

I see Dan pull up with a different car. It was bigger than the one from this morning.

"I'll be back dad I'm just going to be with some friends from school!" I said as I get into the care.

"Be back by 2:30am Haruhi!" he yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back. There are two separate seats , and a row in the back. There are two large guys sitting in the two seats. I go to the back.

"Wow Dan, you've out done yourself." I said sitting down.

"You like?" He said as he drove off.

"Yeah! Umm who are these guys?" I asked.

"I'm Joe." The one on the right said.

"And I'm Stan." The one on the left said.

"Nice to meet you Joe, and Stan!" I said.

"Their just here for a little help. You know how the freaks come out at night." Dan said.

"Yeah.' I agreed.

**Kaoru.**

I look over to the clock. It was now 12:01am.

"Get up, go change back into your clothes." James said. I look over to James. He had already changed out of his dominatrix outfit. I get up, and grab my clothes. I go into the bathroom. I change clothes, and fix my hair. When go back into the room Haruhi was there, and so were two large men. James gave her a large amount of money.

"How was he?" She asked.

"It was fun. I'd defiantly would want to do it again." He said as he lit another cigarette. They noticed me come out of the bathroom. James walked over to me. He kissed me.

"You be a good little student, and master will reward you." He whisper in my ear as he took the collar off, and stuffed it in the bag. He blew puffs of smoke into my face, and walked away. He had his bag, and was walking out the door with Haruhi. I followed. James went a separate way, when we got to the car. It was a different car than before. I get in. the two men sit in the first two seats, and I sit with Haruhi in the back row.

**Hikaru.**

"Wake up!" David said as he hit me in the face with a pillow. I sit up. I look over at the clock. It was 12:19am. I look over to David.

"Go put your close back on." he said. I get up, and go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I have a long skinny scar on my face. It was still bleeding. I cleaned it. I rinse my mouth out. and changed into my clothes. I walk out the bathroom, and I see Haruhi sitting on the bed. I walk out into the room. I walked over to her. She stands up, and looks at me. She gets on the tips of her toes. I could feel her breathe on my neck. She turned my head to the left. She let go, took out a black pager. A few minutes later two large men walk into the room.

"What happened?" She asked David.

"Umm. Nothing really." He answered stuttering. "He was being difficult, and you know, and shit happens." He said.

"I don't care, don't put your hands on him like that. That wasn't part of the deal!" Haruhi yelled. The two big men walked closer to Haruhi, and me. It was like standing next to a brick wall.

"Haruhi it won't happen again." David said as he backed up.

"I know it won't." Haruhi said walking out the room. "Come Hikaru." I followed after her, and the big men came out last. There was a different car. It was bigger. I get in first. I see Kaoru, and rush to the back.

"Kaoru." I said as I hugged him.

"Hikaru." he said as he hugged me back. "I was scared." he said. We let each other go.

He reach out and toughed my face.

"What happened?" he asked as he stared at the blood on his fingers. I touched my cheek. In was bleeding again. I looked down. I noticed his wrist were red. They looked burned.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I picked his wrist up carefully to inspect it. He laid his head on my chest, and I felt his tears run down my chest silently. The car was dark so no one could see us. I ran my hands through his hair, remembering the texture of it.

**Kaoru**

We finally pull up to our house. Hikaru, and I get out. They drive away. Hikaru, and I go to our room. We lay down. We were to tired to change out of our clothe. I fell asleep in Hikaru's arms that night.

Haruhi

"Thanks see you later Dan." I said as I went into the house.

I walk into the living room, and see dad is passed out on the couch. I walk over to him, and turn the TV off, and pull a blanket over him. I kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight dad." I said as I walked out of the living room.

"Haruhi." he said. But then he rolled over, and fell back to sleep. I go into my room, and count the money.

"$1,150.00 plus another 1,150.00 equals $2,300.00!" I said as I pushed the briefcase with the money in it back under the bed. I had changed out of my clothes, and into my pajamas. I turn off my light, and get into bed. I look at the clock. It just turned 2:00am.

I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! IT TOOK THREE ALNIGHTERS TO WRITE THIS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT. THERE IS WAY MORE THAT STILL HAS TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Kyoya! I'm Gay?

No way out

Chapter five

Kyoya! I'm gay!

I'm so sorry this took so long! But my mom took my computer, and I just recently got it back! So I'm making it extra good for you! I hope you enjoy it!

Haruhi

It's Thursday morning and I'm on my way to my homeroom class. I walk towards my seat positioned between the twins. But they didn't show up today. I wasn't expecting them too. They haven't been to school all week. It'll be easier for me to not have to see their pitiful faces.

Lunch.

I walk down the hallway on my way to the lunchroom. Unfortunately things have gotten much worse. It doesn't help your social standards if you're known as the school's poor chronic masturbator. Sunday I stayed in bed, wondering if what I was doing was wrong. Most people who watch this from the outside of the situation would think: "Of course it's wrong! How could you do such a thing to another human being?" Well every person who would think that is a hypocrite. Every one of them is capable of doing something 100 times worse than what I did. But that doesn't matter because it's none of their business. How I react to my problems shouldn't matter to them.

"_sigh_. This is starting to drive me crazy." I say to myself.

I get to the lunch room. But I stop at the door.

"I can't go in there." I say to my self. I see two boys talking. One of them points to me. The other laughs. I glare at them. I turn around and run down the hall. I finally start to slow down. The halls were clear, and quiet. I turn the corner, and head to the library.

"Haruhi." I jump at the sound of my name. I relax. I recognize that voice.

"What." I say harshly.

"I've heard about your recent activities." He said.

"So! It's none of your business. You can't stop me." I said.

"I don't want to stop you. As you said there's nothing I can do about what you do after school or what you do apart from the club. Same goes for Hikaru, and Kaoru." he said.

"Then what do you want!" I yelled.

"There are only two things I want really. First of all did you think of the consequences of your actions?" he asked.

"Why? Are you going to tell the police?' I asked with a harsh tone.

"No. But the twins might." He said.

"No they won't."

"Oh really! What makes you think that?" He asked.

"They've alright made that threat. But their so confused about it themselves that it's starting to confuse me too." I said with a hint of a laugh in my tone.

"Explain it." he said.

"Okay. Well actually it was Hikaru who made the threat. But Kaoru thought that such a "drastic" measure would expose them, and with the recent event that had happened the Saturday before. Hikaru thought more about what would be exposed. And knowing Hikaru's selfish personality, and his love for his brother. He listened to him, and gave up that police threat."

"That's not the only possible threat Haruhi." He said.

"I'm aware of that."

"They could expose you, or even worse they could do the same thing to you that your doing to them." He said.

"Well I'll have to admit. I've purposely avoided those two possibilities. To be honest about those two possible. I think I'm the least prepared to face them."

"What will you do when they do happen?" He asked.

"I asked myself that question when I first thought of this idea. I asked myself that question when I finally started to get my revenge. Shit I asked myself that question when I woke up this morning."

"And you still have no answer?" He asked.

"Every time I think I have an answer I get unsure of my self. so as a temporary answer to those problems. I've decide to do what ever comes to my mind first."

"What if it's a suicidal thought? Or a homicidal thought?" He asked.

"I'm actually very open minded to the homicidal thought. better you than me; I always say." At that I walk off.

"Haruhi." He said. I stopped. I don't turn around.

"What?"

"One more thing." he said.

"Damn, you sure are nosy."

"No it's… business related."

"is it now!" I said as a small smile crept across my face.

"Yes."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said.

"It depends on what you want, and for how long."

The bell rings for afternoon classes to begin.

"We'll discuss it after school." He said. All the student came pouring out of the lunchroom, and rapidly started switching classes. I turn around to see if he was still there. He was gone, and pretty soon, so were the students. Then I left too.

After school : Club

"Good morning ladies." Tamaki said happily.

"Hello Tamaki." The ladies said.

"Where are the twins?" They asked.

"There taking a while from school." Kyoya said; butting in.

"Aw but we're here to see them today." They said.

"Well I'm full today, maybe Kyoya will take you." Tamaki suggested; looking at Kyoya.

"Sorry I can't, I have to get the club's checkbook rebalanced, and it will take all day." Kyoya replied.

"Well Hunny, and Mori aren't here so I have their four customers along with my three. Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. Tamaki looks over to me.

"Haruhi you don't have any guest until later! Why don't you take these ladies here!" Tamaki said.

"Okay, sure. We can sit over here." I said as I lead the girls to the window table. There were only three of them. They all sat on the opposite side of me.

"So what are your names?" I asked.

"Wow I thought all the host members knew their customers names!" One of them said.

"I'm Yuko." The one in the middle said.

"I'm Sakura." The one on Yuko's left said.

"And I'm Aiya!" The one on Yuko's right said.

"I'm Haruhi." I said introducing myself.

"We know who you are!" They said together.

For a while we sat there drinking tea. No one said anything. So I stared out the window.

"You know, Haruhi." I turned towards Yuko.

"Yeah?"

"We've always thought you were kind of…" Sakura continued.

"Feminine." All three of them said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"But after what we found out, we're not confused anymore!" Yuko exclaimed.

"We also think you know more "about yourself" now!" Aiya said as she held up two quotation marks.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll this does explain everything. Why your so small, and nimble. The why you act around the other boys. And why all the girls connect with you." Aiya said.

"We think it also explains the girlish voice of yours." Sakura added.

Yuko leaned in closer to me, and so did Sakura and Aiya.

"We think it explains the magazine too!" Yuko whispered. Sakura and Aiya nod in agreement.

"What! What explains that?" I said confused.

"We think your gay." Sakura whispered.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh. We aren't trying to offend you." Yuko said quietly.

"We think your in denial about. And that the only way you would know for sure was to test yourself, and see if you would get a boner from looking at other men!" Aiya said.

"And we think it worked!" Sakura said excited.

"What worked!" I said still confused.

"Now you're openly gay!" Aiya whisper happily a cross the table. Wow!

"Where did you here this?" I asked.

"Well actually we've observed you for a while, and then we heard word about the magazine, and then soon everybody in school was aware of it!" Yuko said.

"And might I add Haruhi that you broke some serious hearts also!" Aiya said.

"What!" I said loudly.

"Yeah! How could you play me! I mean all the girls like that?" Aiya exclaimed. She rose from her seat and leaned closer to me. Sakura grabbed her shoulder, and sat her down.

"I ensure you I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I'm…"

"That's okay Haruhi, we know it's a sensitive subject. We know you probably thought no one could tell your sexuality. But it's okay. We understand." Sakura said. No you don't! Sakura turned her full attention to the hyperventilating Aiya.

Yuko lean over the table towards me.

"Just between us; Do the other club members know?" She whispered.

"No!" I exclaimed.

She sits back in her chair.

"But. I thought they'd be the first one's to know!" she said.

"I mean no I'm not gay!" I said.

"So your just bi curious?" She said.

"No."

"So your just regularly curious?" She said.

"No."

"Then what are you?" All three of them asked. A pimp now. A misunderstood person. An outcast. The twins cover up. A 14 year old in 20 million dollars worth of debt.

"Haruhi." Sakura said softly. "It's okay if your still… confused. We'll still like you, whether your gay or not."

"Yeah!" Aiya, and Yuko said.

"And besides, it's kind of like your popular. I mean a lot of students know your name, and their always talking about you now!" Yuko said happily.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Aiya said.

"And you are so considered to be an individual now too! I mean other boys wouldn't be able to… "beat it" in public! Let alone let people know the truth of their sexuality. If you ask us, we think you're an inspiration!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Aiya, and Yuko said.

"Umm, thank…you?" I said still confuse.

"No problem Haruhi." They said.

After club.

Everyone has gone home even Tamaki. I'm glad I convinced him to leave. He probably would have messed things up. I'm outside on the school stairs.

"Haruhi." I hear a familiar voice call my name. I turn around.

"I was beginning to think that you'd left." I said.

"Not before sealing a deal." he said.

"Well what's the deal?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school. I want them at my house."

"I didn't know you felt like that towards them!" I said surprised.

"It was to my understanding that there would be no questions." he said.

"I never agreed to that!" I said. He laughed.

"Actually it's not for me, it's for… a special purpose."

"What ever this special purpose is, it's extra if sex is involved."

"I ensure you. There won't be any sex involved…This time."

"I knew you had a twin fetish. I call them later. You call me at 10:30pm okay?"

"Will do." he said. His limo pulled up.

"Want a ride home?"

"No I can walk." he got in, and his driver pulled out of the lot.

Hikaru

I haven't seen daylight in days. Neither has Kaoru. We're to ashamed to go outside. I can't believe we let her get to us like that. It not right. I look over to Kaoru, he's sleeping. To be honest I'm more worried about him than about me. Haruhi came over that afternoon. After what happened I never wanted to see her again. They went into the

Last Sunday.

Kaoru was in the living room. I had come down stairs from our room. We've been pretty quiet about what had happened.

"Kaoru what are doing here alone?" Kaoru was sitting in the living room on the couch. The TV was off, and he just sat there staring in to space.

"Kaoru?" I said as I walked over to him, and sat next to him. H didn't look at me. That made me angry. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at Haruhi. She had emotionally sacred my brother!

"Hikaru." kaoru said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you… okay?" he asked."Am I okay?" I can't believe he's asking ME if I'm okay, when he hasn't said two words to me since we got out of the car. "Why are you asking me if I'm okay. You seem much mo…"

"Because you got hurt!" he said.

"You got hurt too." I said quietly. He hung his head, hiding his eyes.

"Kaoru, listen…" The door bell rings, and we both look up. I go to the door, Kaoru follows me. I open the door. Haruhi, and her 'goons' are here.

"You bitch! Do you even know anything about those men. What if they had killed one of us! I should tell the police." I was in Haruhi's face, but the two big guys came, and pushed me back. Kaoru put his hand on my shoulder.

"I came to talk to Kaoru… alone." She said looking at Kaoru then at me.

"No way who knows what your up to!" I said as I stepped in front of Kaoru, blocking Haruhi.

"Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. I look back at him. "It's okay."

"No it's not Kaoru." I whispered back.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi said.

"We can talk in here." He said motioning towards the living room. "Please wait in the kitchen Hikaru." Kaoru said as he followed Haruhi into the living room. I go into the kitchen, and those two large guys follow me.

"Shouldn't you be following Haruhi?" I said. They don't respond. They stand at the doorway of the kitchen. I sit at the at table, facing away from the doorway. Haruhi, and Kaoru were alone for almost half an hour!

When they finally came out I rushed to Kaoru's side.

"Alright what did you say to him! Did you tell him how crazy or how sadistic you are!"

"Hikaru…don't." Kaoru said.

"What do you mean don't!"

"Just don't, not now." He said quietly.

"You were alone with some freak! Just like I was! And your not even gonna say anything!" I didn't see how he wasn't as angry as I was. He was upset, but he was quiet about it. Why wasn't he yelling, throwing things. What did she say to him!

"What happened kaoru what did she say to you! Why aren't you angry?"

"I can't tell you now." He mouthed to me.

"Hikaru. I'm sure your brother will tell you every thing later. But for your information. I don't just let _anyone_ handle you two. There are countless procedures I go through to make sure the crazy one's, the diseased one, and the homicidal one don't get through. But sometimes the system doesn't always work." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What the hell do you…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered while grabbing my arm.

"Kaoru!" I said back. He looked at me, and flashed his eyes at Haruhi. I look back at Haruhi. She was heading towards the door. Kaoru follows her.

"See you boys later." Kaoru closes the door behind her. Kaoru stands there. I slowly walk up to him.

"Kaoru?" I said. He turned around.

"Hikaru are you crazy! Do you know what your dealing with!" he yelled.

"What?" I said. He hugged me, and started crying.

"Kaoru what's wrong? What happened." I asked in a soft voice.

"I can't…" he said.

"Can't what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" He said. He let go and ran off. I ran after him but I couldn't find him after that.

Present.

I'm just glad I have him in my arms now. My phone rings. I answer it so it doesn't wake Kaoru.

"Hello?" I answer quietly.

"Hikaru?" I hear Haruhi's voice on the other side.

"What do you?" I said harshly.

"Meet me after school tomorrow."

"We're not going to school tomorrow."

"I know! That's why I said after school."

"Why?"

"Around 4 o' clock."

"WHY!"

"Because I said so!"

"What kind of reason is that…" The phone is snatched out of my hands.

"Hello." Kaoru said in a sleepy voice.

"Kaoru!" I said.

"We'll be there." He said.

"No we won't!"

"See you then."

"What!" I said. Kaoru hung up the phone.

"Kaoru what was that all about?" Kaoru had already fallen back to sleep.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

Haruhi.

"Hello?"

"They'll be there at four after school so you pick them okay."

"Sure thing." he said, and he hung up.

Kaoru

The next Day

I can't help but think about the conversation I had with Haruhi.

And about how reckless she thinks Hikaru is.

"Come on we've been waiting here forever! Where is she?" Hikaru complained.

"Hikaru."

"What?"

"Be patient."

"What do you mean be patient!" I see a limo pull up to the school. "The bitch made that much money off of us, huh?" Hikaru said. It's hard keeping Hikaru in control. He has his… problems, but if he keeps this attitude up he's gonna make things worse before they can ever get better for us. The driver gets out and opens the door for us. We get in, and he drives off of the deserted school lot.

Hikaru.

The limo pulls up to a large building. I look over to Kaoru. He's looking at the house with the same expression I have. Confusion! The driver opens the door for us, and we get out.

"Right through here gentlemen." The driver said as he opened the building door for us.

"Thank you." Kaoru said as we entered the building. "Come on." I follow Kaoru to elevators. He get on. I look at him.

"Come on." kaoru said, holding the elevator open.

"How do you know we're suppose to get on the elevator?" I say as I slowly walk onto the elevator. Kaoru hesitates.

"What did Haruhi tell you? Why are we here?" I ask.

"I don't kn…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I yell before he can finish his sentence.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're suppose to go to the fifth floor, and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for who." Kaoru corrected.

"Fine, who are we suppose to meet here?""I don't know! She didn't tell me all of that."

"What do you mean she didn't tell you all of that! You said yes to her setting us up with possible murderers.

"They're not murderers! Haruhi wouldn't do…that." Kaoru said quieting down.

"How do you know! And why are you all of a suddenly on her side!"

"I'm not on her side!"

"Then who's side are you on?" I yell.

"I'm on your side!" he yelled back.

"You don't act like it. You never speak up, and what about that conversation you and Haruhi had! What did she say to you! She's fucking brain washing you!"

"I can't tell you that!" Kaoru yelled. "Not now." He said quietly as the elevator doors opened to the fifth floor. The door flies open, and just when I'm about to run out of them I see a face that shocks me.

"Kyoya-sempi!" Kaoru, and I say at the same time. I look at Kaoru, and Kaoru looks at me.

"Hello." We look back at Kyoya. "Follow me." he said, and started walking down the hall. Kaoru and I hesitate for a second, and I step off of the elevator, and Kaoru follows. We follow him around a left corner, and four door down from that corner he went into a room. We go in after him, and there's a large white room. There was a bed, and a camera! But it wasn't the type of… hand held camera. It was the camera of a professional photographer .

"Umm Kyoya?" I said. A man came from around the bed, and walked towards us.

"Hikaru, Kaoru This is Jess. He is a professional photographer." Kyoya explained.

"Bonjour." He said in French. "Je vais prendre vos photo."

"What?" Kaoru and I said at the same time.

"He said he will be taking your pictures today. And he's French, so he won't be talking much, because you two wouldn't understand him." Kyoya said.

My mind rushed through so many nasty thoughts at that moment.

"Kyoya. I didn't know that you…" My eyes flashed from Kyoya to the floor. I could feel my face glowing red. "I didn't know you felt that way!" I said surprised.

"No. This is strictly business." He looks at me, and then at kaoru, and turns away from us. "Just Advertisement for the club."

"But we haven't been at school all week." Kaoru said.

"You'll be back soon." Kyoya looks back at us. "Trust me. Now lets get started. Get undressed, and get in the bed."

Kaoru, and I star at each other for a second. We slowly start to take off our shirts.

"I'm flattered but, we do have a room for you to undress." Kyoya said pointing to a door in the back of the large room. We go to the room. There are two robes there for us. We start to undress.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know this was going to happen today?"

"I already told you. No." I look at him. He had already changed into his robe. I look at him, and I look back over the week. This is the first time I'd seen him this exposed. He notices me looking at him, and heads for the door.

"Kaoru."

"What?" he answers harshly.

"What did you and Haruhi talk about?" I asked quietly.

"I can't tell…" Kaoru hesitated. "You know what? I…" Kaoru looked at me, and then walked out of the room. I sit there for a minute, then I leave out too.

Kaoru

This is getting harder. Do I tell him, or do I just try to keep him under control. But he thinks I'm on her side. But if I tell him what we talked about he'll get even madder. He thinks she brainwashed me, when she really warned me. If I don't tell Hikaru he could make this worse than it already is. I see Hikaru walk out of the room. He comes over to the bed, and stands next to me.

"Okay you two can take off your robes, and we'll begin." Kyoya said. I got into the bed, and took off his robe. Hikaru did the same.

"Kyoya what do you want us to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Just do what you normally do for your brotherly love act." Kyoya turns to the Photographer, and nods. "We can begin."

"Ah begin!" Jess said in a strong French accent.

"Well, we might as well." Hikaru whispered as he wrapped on arm around me, and got on top of me, and bringing his face extremely close to mine. I lean up towards him on my arms. His bangs brush across my face. I'm completely lost in him, until I notice a blinding flash out the corner of my eye. Then I remember that we're at a promotion photo shoot.

We continue for another hour and a half. Then the photographer leaves out the room.

"Where's he going?" Hikaru asked.

"It's his lunch break, he'll be back in an hour. So I'll be taking over."

"You?" Hikaru, and I said at the same time.

"Yes."

"Do you know how to us a camera?" I asked, as he locked the door, and started fiddling with the camera.

"Of course. Would I be doing this if I didn't? Now lets begins. I need something different. I need one of you two kissing." I don't know if I like the idea of Kyoya taking pictures of me, and my brother kissing. But we haven't kissed in a few weeks. Not since the last time we were…'together.'

"Okay." Hikaru answered, looking at me. He leans in, and kisses me, and Kyoya snaps a picture of it.

"That's good, do it again." Kyoya instructed. This time I lean in, and kiss Hikaru, and he kisses me back. Kyoya get a close up of us. Hikaru's hands start to wonder, and Kyoya encourages it.

"Good, just like that." Kyoya said. Before we knew it the hour had gone by. The photographer took a few more picture, and then we got dress.

By the time we came out of the dressing room the photographer had already left. We walked out of the building with Kyoya.

"Well the photo's will be developed by Monday." Kyoya said as his limo pulled up. We get in. After a few minutes of silence I finally decide to ask the question that was probably on Hikaru's mind too.

"Kyoya, has Haruhi talked to you recently?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, has she told you about anything…like how she plans to…"

"Pay back her 20 million yen debt." Kyoya finished.

"Yeah, kind of…"

"I'm aware of her extra "club" time. Tamaki has allowed her to work it off by having more "guest" outside of club, as long as she keeps a record of it."

"What?" Hikaru cried out. He knew just as well as I knew that "club" meant pimp, and that "guest" meant customers.

"Did she phrase it like that precisely?"

Kyoya hesitated for a while.

"Yea." he finally answered.

"Kay, I was just… wondering." I said as my eyes flashed to Hikaru's once again angry face, and Kyoya… distracted expression. We finally pull up to our house.

"Umm, thanks Kyoya." I said as I got out behind Hikaru.

"No problem." he said not looking in our direction. I close the car door, and they drive off. We go inside. It's only six o clock by the time we got home, but I was still tired. I head to our room, and change into my night clothes. Hikaru comes in a few minutes later, and lays down beside me. He wraps his arm around my waist. We lay there for almost half an hour. I finally start to dose off.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah." I answer in a sleepy voice.

"Do you think that Kyoya knows the truth?"

"Yeah." I answer a little more awake.

"He's a terrible liar."

"Yeah." I agree.

"Kaoru."

"Hmm?" I answer in a drowsy voice.

"When are you going to tell me?" I hesitate for a few minutes. Rethinking the self argument I had with myself only moments before we had the photo shoot.

"Soon, but… not now."

"Tomorrow?"

"_sigh. _I don't know." I say as I finally fall asleep.

Haruhi

Around 10pm I received a call.

"Hello" I answered.

"Yes. The transfer's been complete. I'll be attending Ouran High School starting Monday morning." He said.

"Congratulations." I said.

"When will I see him?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Monday."

"Good." he said as he hung up.

…...

Wow that was one hell of a elevator ride! Woo this are heating up. You won't believe what the next chapter is about! P.S I bet you thought that the title meant something else! Who the hell is going to be at Ouran? I hope you enjoyed, and I promise not to take this long ever again (aka: I promise not to get in trouble, and have the computer taken again!)


End file.
